


Seven Things

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin went every year, even though the others told him it was wrong. He remembered how the look in his eyes changed. He remembered feeling the other's rukh leave the body he held in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Things

No one seemed to understand. Alibaba and Morgiana and Sinbad had all tried to convince him that it was a bad idea. They didn’t understand why he would visit the grave of their long-time enemy at the anniversary dates.  
It couldn’t be a magi thing though, Titus didn’t seem to think it was a good idea either, and Yunan had disappeared after the final battle.  
None of that mattered though. If they didn’t understand it was okay. Something deep down inside pulled Aladdin to Judal’s grave every year. Seven bouquets of flowers, seven days from sunrise to sunset, and seven days of mourning were all Aladdin could give to his fallen enemy. Seven years ago on this day he killed Judal in that final fight against Al Thamen.  
No matter how much time past Aladdin couldn’t forget the look in his eyes in his final moments. In the last few minutes before the burns covering his body killed him he had lost that look of murder in his eyes. Solomon’s Wisdom helped free him from Al Thamen’s grip. Aladdin cried as he felt the life leave Judal’s body. He couldn’t help it. Judal hadn’t had a chance to live free from Al Thamen. To Aladdin it seemed like the greatest loss considering how important freedom and independence was to the fallen Magi.  
He cried now, just as he always did. It was the worst day for him because he was all alone now. As much as they had fought Aladdin and Judal truly understood each other more then anyone else; understood the isolation that came with being so powerful and so legendary.  
He wished to meet the other again, as he would have been without Al Thamen to taint him.


End file.
